DISINGENUOUS
by GyuMinimi
Summary: Summary is inside guys! Check it now! KYUMIN's STORY genderswitch :)
1. Summary

TITLE : DISINGENUOUS – Adapted by 'The Phantom of The Opera'

.

BY : SeulRin & SangRa.

.

CAST : Cho Kyuhyun (Namja), Lee Sungmin (Yeoja), Lee Donghae (Namja), Kim Heechul (Yeoja), Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja).

.

GENRE : Romance, Mystery, Thriller.

.

.

.

 **-ΩΩΩ-**

.

.

.

 **SYNOPSIS**

Menjadi seorang pemain dalam pentas opera adalah impian Lee Sungmin, gadis berusia 19 tahun yang merupakan seorang pelajar di perguruan tinggi khusus seni. Hingga suatu hari ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengikuti _casting_ pemain opera. Sungmin tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas itu, ia pun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bisa tampil maksimal di atas panggung _casting_ nanti.

Sungmin yang berambisi menjadi pemain opera melakukan hal ini demi sang ayah. Ia berjanji pada sang ayah untuk bisa meraih impiannya meski kini ayahnya telah tiada. Gadis itu hingga rela mengorbankan waktu malamnya untuk berkeliling ke beberapa perpustakaan untuk mencari lagu yang akan dinyanyikan dalam _casting_ nanti. Bukan sembarang lagu yang ia cari, Sungmin mencari lagu yang belum pernah dinyanyikan orang lain untuk membuat para juri terkesan akan pengetahuan musik dan teknik bernyanyinya.

Lagu _Lunar Eclipse_ menjadi pilihan Sungmin dan mengantarkannya pada _casting_ pemain opera. Namun siapa sangka, lagu yang dipilih Sungmin membuat dirinya beruntung sekaligus merugi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia pun akhirnya menyadari ada sosok yang bangkit dari setiap bait lirik yang ia nyanyikan. Sosok itu ambisius, sosok itu pemurka. Sosok itu pula yang memulai dan mengakhiri kisah klasik di atas panggung opera.

:FROM THE DEATH:

" _Because you woke me up… I am falling in love with you… and you are the only mine"_

.

.

.

Ini cerita pertama kita yang dishare. Genrenya agak serius, tapi buat readers bacanya santai aja kaya lagi di pantai, sambil minum Tea Thai *cerita belum mulai author udah stress LOL*

*Kyumin bow*

.

.

.

 **COMING SOON**


	2. Chapter 01 : 'DO'

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-ΩΩΩ-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **0** **1: 'DO'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua jam aku masih terduduk di sini. Sebuah tempat yang penuh lampu di setiap sudut ruangan segi empat yang didominasi dengan cat putih gading. Pada dinding sebelah kananku, terdapat cermin besar yang lebarnya sama dengan lebar dinding. Dalam ruangan ini hanya terdapat meja putih serta kursi yang aku duduki. Di sudut ruangan terdapat _air conditioner_ yang membuat ruangan ini sejuk. Tapi apa mereka tidak tau, di sini aku membeku kedinginan. Aku hanya bisa melipat tanganku dan sesekali mengelus lenganku yang telanjang.

Di mana ini? Aku sendiri tidak tau.

Seseorang membawaku ke luar rumah di siang yang terik. Tanpa bicara macam-macam, ia membawaku kemari menggunakan mobil sedan putihnya yang khas dengan sirine biru dan merah di atas mobil. Segerombolan manusia dengan _recorder_ , _mic_ dan _camera_ mengelilingi tempat tujuanku. Mereka memenuhi pinggiran bangunan. Kilat cahaya dari _camera_ sangat mengganggu pandanganku, tapi aku hanya berjalan ke depan dengan wajah datar dan pikiran kosong.

Istirahat.

Aku hanya butuh istirahat saat ini. Tapi mereka tidak memberikan aku waktu untuk beristirahat. Mereka, orang-orang asing yang menyambutku di tempat tujuan ini, tidak memberiku waktu untuk istirahat. Padahal mataku sudah sangat berat dan mulai muncul tanda kehitaman di bagian bawah mataku.

Di ruangan ini, aku tertunduk untuk mulai tertidur. Rambut panjang kecoklatanku yang sangat kusut ini menutupi sebagian wajah. Kutatap _flat shoes_ berwarna putih yang kupakai. Sepatu ini kotor, itu karena aku sering memakainya tanpa membersihkannya kembali. _Mini dress_ berbunga biru yang kupakai pun sangat kusut. Terdapat sebuah kalung perak berliontin hati yang bergerak menggantung dari leherku saat aku membungkuk. Aku memejamkan kedua mata dengan perlahan.

Penampilan ini sangat tidak cocok bagi orang terkenal sepertiku. Ah, aku sangat memalukan.

Diriku yang sedang memejamkan mata sedikit tersentak dengan suara pintu yang terbuka dengan pelan. Langkah sepasang derby _shoes_ berwarna hitam pun terdengar semakin mendekat. Aku masih tertunduk tanpa ingin tau siapa orang yang datang.

"Annyeong haseyo, Agassi."

Suara itu menyapaku dengan ramah. Namun aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuka mata untuknya.

"Agassi." Lagi-lagi ia memanggilku 'nona'.

Aku menyerah. Kini aku mengangkat wajahku yang mengantuk berat. Kuperlihatkan wajah letih ini agar ia tau betapa aku membutuhkan istirahat.

Laki-laki kurus berahang tajam dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan itu menatapi aku. Otot di bahunya terbalut sebuah jas hitam formal yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menginterogasi orang. Ia bermaksud menginterogasi aku?

Kutatap wajahnya yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku, tepatnya di belakang meja putih yang ada di depanku. Ia memberikan senyuman ramah padaku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin membalasnya. Tubuhku sangat letih! Kau tau, aku sangat butuh tidur. Keluhku dalam hati.

"Kau pasti tidak ingat siapa aku." Ia mulai menarik sebuah kursi kecil yang tersembunyi di bawah meja putih. Laki-laki itu duduk di atas kursi.

Aku diam. Tidak menjawabnya. Karena aku memang tidak tau siapa laki-laki ini.

Ia menaruh kedua lengannya di atas meja. "Aku teman kekasihmu. Lee Hyukjae imnida." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Oh.

Aku lagi-lagi diam. Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Lee Hyukjae, tapi aku percaya jika ia adalah teman kekasihku karena seragam yang dipakainya sama dengan seragam yang dipakai kekasihku.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." Aku berbohong. Aku sangat tidak baik karena aku butuh istirahat.

Laki-laki bernama Hyukjae itu mengangguk pelan. Ia mengulum bibirnya seakan mencari topik pembicaraan menarik antara kami. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berbicara di sini. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

Oh.

Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bicara saat ini karena tubuhku benar-benar butuh tidur. Tapi kedatangan Hyukjae dengan mobil bersirinenya ke rumahku tadi membuatku mau tidak mau ikut bersamanya ke tempat ini.

"Kalau boleh kutanya, bagaimana kabar kekasihmu?"

Kekasihku? Oh, iya. Laki-laki yang sangat aku cintai. Laki-laki berwajah tampan yang sangat kubanggakan itu. "Ia tidak baik." Aku berkata sangat jujur.

"Tidak baik. Pasti karena merindukanmu, ya? Atau kau yang merindukan dia?" Laki-laki ini mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung antara dirinya dan aku.

"Aku tidak merindukannya." Jawabku.

Ia terdiam ketika mendengar jawabanku. Sudah pasti ia sedang berpikir lebih keras lagi untuk membicarakan topik lain denganku.

"Apa aku boleh pulang? Aku ingin tidur." Kini aku yang balik bertanya. Sungguh, aku tidak kuat dengan rasa kantuk yang melanda.

"Perlu kubuatkan kopi?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang."

Ia lagi-lagi tidak bisa menyanggahku. Tapi ia diam saja, itu artinya ia tidak memperbolehkan aku pulang. Laki-laki itu membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi tegak dan lebih condong pada meja. Ia mendekatkan dirinya padaku untuk berbicara. "Kau tau sesuatu tentang kebakaran gedung pagi tadi?" tanya Hyukjae.

Aku diam. hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kebakaran gedung apa? Aku sedikit berpikir. Otakku sungguh ingin diistirahatkan, karena itu aku tidak fokus dengan pertanyaannya. "Tidak tau."

"Kebakaran gedung tempatmu bekerja." Ia sedikit menegaskan ucapannya tadi.

"Oh. Itu."

"Kau berada di mana ketika kebakaran itu?"

"Aku…" kutatap kembali matanya tanpa berpikir apa-apa. "Berada di atas panggung." jawabku.

.

.

.

Daegu. 04 April 2003.

Hujan deras mengguyur Kota Daegu di sore hari. Ini bukan hujan biasa. Ini hujan yang paling ekstrem selama dua tahun terakhir. Angin seakan senang menari dan menggibaskan segala sesuatu di sekitarnya. Kendaraan yang melintas di jalanan memilih untuk berjalan siput karena khawatir kendaraan mereka akan tertampar oleh angin kencang. Banyak orang juga yang terjebak di tempatnya karena tidak ada menyangka akan datangnya hujan angin badai seperti ini. Perkiraan cuaca yang disiarkan tadi pagi di televisi menginformasikan bahwa hari ini langit akan berawan namun tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan turun. Kini yang bisa orang-orang lakukan adalah menunggu hingga hujan angin berlalu.

Namun tidak bagi si laki-laki ini. Untuk projek yang baru didapatnya, ia rela menerjang hujan angin. Mobil sedan hitamnya memasuki sebuah gerbang hitam tinggi yang usang. Melintasi sebuah kolam air mancur yang kering namun kini kolam itu mulai dipenuhi oleh air hujan. Kendaraan mewah itu berhenti di depan tangga masuk bangunan megah namun usang yang sudah hampir 58 tahun tidak dipergunakan.

Seorang pengawal bertubuh gemuk dengan setelan hitam turun dari pintu depan penumpang dengan sebuah payung hitam besar. Ia berjalan ke pintu belakang penumpang, bermaksud memayungi sang majikan yang duduk di belakang. Seorang yang berwibawa memakai mantel dan topi hitam pun keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga.

Tanpa menunggu lama, si majikan langsung membuka dua pintu kayu besar yang bergagang besi berwarna emas yang sudah usang. Suasana berbanding terbalik di dalam bangunan tersebut. Hawa di dalam bangunan tinggi itu dingin sejuk. Suara hujan deras dari luar bangunan dapat diredam hingga sama sekali tidak terdengar suara apapun dari luar.

Si majikan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sebuah karpet merah berdebu yang berubah menjadi abu-abu itu mengiringi langkah si majikan yang menelusuri bangunan bertingkat tersebut. Laki-laki itu membuka topi dan mantelnya. Si pengawal dengan sigap mengambil topi dan mantel sang majikan. Tidak hanya diikuti sang pengawal, laki-laki berambut hitam dan berhidung mancung itu juga diikuti oleh tiga orang berjas lainnya. Seorang adalah notaris yang mengurus kepemilikan gedung sementara dua orang lagi adalah seorang arsitek dengan asistennya yang ditunjuk si majikan untuk mengurus bangunan yang baru dibelinya itu.

Sebuah kebanggaan bagi dirinya karena akhirnya ia mampu membeli bangunan opera tersebut. Tanah seluas kurang lebih dua hektar dengan luas bangunan 185 m x 120 m itu ia miliki seutuhnya dengan semua properti dan panggung yang masih utuh di dalam bangunan. Ialah seorang miliarder muda, pemilik MCorporation yang masih berusia 32 tahun. Dirinya sudah menjadi perbincangan orang banyak karena sosoknya yang dermawan dan terkenal di berbagai universitas berkat bantuan dana bangunan yang jumlahnya dua puluh kali lipat dari penyumbang dana terbesar selama ini. Ia juga seringkali menjadi narasumber dalam seminar kewirausahaan sekaligus untuk mempromosikan beasiswa MCorporation.

"Tempat ini sangat memerlukan dekorasi ulang, tuan." Ucap seorang arsitek yang tengah memperhatikan seisi bangunan besar itu.

Si laki-laki miliarder mengangguk. Namun ia menoleh pada sang arsitek. "Buat tempat ini lebih menarik. Tapi jangan mengubah bentuk aslinya," ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang khas. "Aku ingin membangkitkan kembali kehidupan di tempat ini." Ucapnya penuh harapan.

.

.

.

Daegu. 12 Mei 2004.

Langkah seorang gadis terhenti ketika matanya terfokus pada sebuah kertas brosur berwarna hitam. Gadis itu sempat memekik kegirangan karena membaca penawaran menarik yang tertera di dalam brosur.

"Aku harus ikut!"

Sebuah _casting_ untuk pemain opera telah dibuka sejak dua hari yang lalu. Lee Sungmin, gadis yang tadi memekik kegirangan itu tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia harus mengikuti _casting_ yang akan dilaksanakan tanggal 15 Mei 2004 nanti. Tiga hari lagi. Pikirnya. Tidak masalah seberapa lama lagi _casting_ itu diselenggarakan, yang pasti ia harus bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengikutinya. Brosur itu diberikan oleh sahabatnya yang melintasi mading kampus sesaat sebelum mereka pulang kuliah.

"Aku mau ikut! Pokoknya aku harus ikut!" Lagi-lagi ia memekik kegirangan.

"Iya, aku tau. Ayo, jalan dulu, Sungmin." Seorang sahabat berambut _blonde_ panjang dan ikal itu menarik lengan Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di tengah jalan.

Bayangkan saja, Sungmin berhenti di tengah _zebra cross_ saat ini. Bisa-bisa kendaraan yang melintas menabraknya dengan sengaja. Tapi beruntungnya, tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas di sore hari ini. Kim Ryeowook, sahabat Sungmin, menarik paksa sahabatnya untuk berdiri di tempat yang aman.

"Ini impianku sejak dulu, Ryeowook." Sungmin menoleh Ryeowook dengan senyuman yang mengembang. "Aku ingin sekali bermain opera."

Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi kebahagiaannya. Meski belum menjadi pemain di opera, tapi Sungmin sudah bisa membayangkan jika dirinya berdiri di panggung untuk bermain opera yang ditonton jutaan bahkan ribuan orang.

Sejak kecil Sungmin sangat menyukai seni. Darah seni mengalir pada dirinya karena kakek dan ayahnya adalah orang yang bekerja di bidang seni. Kakeknya adalah seorang komposer lagu klasik yang hebat sementara sang ayah adalah seorang penyanyi sekaligus pianis ternama. Ayahnya bahkan pernah tampil satu panggung dengan beberapa musisi ternama di ajang bergengsi. Prestasi keluarganya di dunia seni menurun pada gadis tunggal keluarga Lee. Sungmin bahkan memilih jurusan seni musik dan saat ini ia sedang menjalani semester empat di kampusnya bersama dengan sahabatnya Kim Ryeowook.

Impian gadis itu sangat sederhana, ia ingin tampil di opera. Ketika masih berusia 5 tahun, Sungmin pernah diajak kedua orang tuanya untuk menonton opera di luar kota. Sejak saat itu ia sangat suka melihat permainan opera. Dalam benaknya, bermain opera adalah caranya untuk mengekspresikan diri. Dengan berakting sambil bernyanyi, Sungmin merasa hidupnya sangat bermakna.

Meski kini ayahnya telah tiada, namun Sungmin tidak patah semangat untuk terus mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang pemain opera. Ini impian yang ingin diwujudkan demi sang ayah.

"Ryeowook ah," Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan berbinar. Hal itu membuat sahabatnya bergidig merinding.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Sungmin ah."

"Gamsahamnida!" Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook, hampir mencekik leher gadis itu.

"Sa-ma-sa-ma" Ryeowook berusaha mati-matian untuk melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. "Sungmin ah, hentikan." Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menggeleng melihat sahabatnya yang kegirangan.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan diri semaksimal mungkin." Kata Sungmin menatapi brosur yang membuat sore harinya menjadi indah.

"Aku mau mengantarmu ke toko pakaian." Pikiran Ryeowook langsung tertuju pada sebuah _dress_. Tentu saja, tampil untuk _casting_ pasti memerlukan penampilan fisik yang menarik, dan _dress_ adalah aset paling penting yang perlu diperhatikan.

"Tidak, Ryeowook ah. Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

Sungmin terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Ia melirik Ryeowook penuh makna. Awalnya Sungmin akan mendatangi sebuah restoran China untuk membeli makan malam, tetapi ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar makan malam.

"Kau harus menemaniku mendaftar setelah itu kita kembali ke perpustakaan kampus."

"Perpustakaan, untuk apa?"

Dua jam kemudian, sepasang sahabat masih berada di perpustakaan kampus. Korean National University of Arts, itulah institut tempat Sungmin dan Ryeowook menuntut ilmu. Keduanya memilih jurusan yang berbeda meski sama-sama bergelut di bidang seni. Sungmin tertarik dengan seni tarik suara sementara Ryeowook memilih jurusan seni tari khususnya tari tradisional karena ia terlahir dari keluarga yang kental akan budaya tradisional Korea Selatan.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya yang lelah di kursi kayu. Sudah hampir dua belas kali ia bulak balik ke rak buku lalu ke meja untuk mencari dan membaca beberapa kumpulan lagu yang sedang dicari Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak main-main dengan niatnya ikut _casting_ pemain opera. Sore tadi Ryeowook mengantarkan Sungmin untuk mendaftar ke Daegu Opera House. Beberapa pegawai opera house itu berjaga di depan gerbang dan hanya memperbolehkan para pendaftar untuk sampai ke depan pintu gerbang. Meski membuka pendaftaran untuk umum, tapi tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalam gedung besar nan mewah tersebut. _Casting_ yang diselenggarakan dibatasi oleh kuota sebanyak dua puluh orang dan Sungmin menjadi orang yang beruntung karena mendapatkan nomor urut keempat.

Bukan yang ini. Tidak mau yang ini. Yang ini juga bukan. Sungmin selalu bergumam saat mencari naskah partitur.

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang sudah kelelahan, Sungmin masih bersemangat mencari beberapa berkas partitur yang dibutuhkannya untuk berlatih. Sungmin sudah mengelilingi hampir lima rak buku dengan tema seni musik klasik. Yang ia cari adalah naskah-naskah partitur lama yang punya nilai seni tinggi tetapi dari semua naskah itu belum ada yang membuat Sungmin tertarik.

"Sungmin ah," Ryeowook menenggak. Sahabatnya itu sedang duduk di sebuah tangga yang biasa dipakai untuk mengambil buku-buku yang tersimpan di rak paling atas. "Lee Sungmin." Panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Sampai kapan kita di sini?" tanya Ryeowook berkacak pinggang.

"Aku belum menemukan naskah yang kuinginkan."

"Aku lapar." Ucap Ryeowook mengerutkan bibirnya.

Sejak sore tadi, Sungmin dan Ryeowook belum memasukkan apapun ke dalam perut mereka. Hanya sebotol air mineral yang menemani mereka selama kurang lebih dua jam ini. Perut Ryeowook sudah berbunyi bertanda ia butuh makan. Apalagi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, waktu makan malam sudah terlewat satu jam.

Sungmin mengampit beberapa kertas di lengannya kemudian menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Ia pun menghampiri Ryeowook yang sudah tidak tahan ingin makan malam.

"Mianhae, Ryeowook ah." Sungmin merasa bersalah karena terlalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan sahabatnya. "Tapi aku belum menemukan partitur yang kuinginkan." Ucap Sungmin memperlihatkan beberapa naskah partitur yang ditemukannya.

"Memangnya kau mau lagu seperti apa?"

"Lagu yang tidak biasa. Aku harus bisa mengalahkan kompetitor lain kalau mau memenangkan _casting_ ini."

Ryeowook mengambil naskah-naskah di tangan Sungmin. "Walking Away dari Jung Yoon Seo sepertinya menarik." Usul Ryeowook.

"Lagu itu terlalu ceria." Sungmin menolak.

"Bagaimana dengan Rhythm of Spring dari Seon Sae Guk?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Lagu itu pasti banyak dinyanyikan oleh orang lain. Itu kan' lagu yang sangat terkenal."

"Lalu lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?"

"Lagu klasik kuno."

"Sulit sekali mencarinya. Lagipula partitur seperti itu pasti tidak ada di sini."

Ryeowook mulai terdengar patah semangat begitu mendengar keinginan sang sahabat. Tidak mungkin ia dapat menemukan partitur lagu klasik kuno di zaman modern seperti ini. Kalaupun ada, partitur itu pasti tidak berada di sembarang tempat melainkan ada di museum.

"Kalian?"

Tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita tua yang selalu menyanggul rambut hitamnya itu muncul dari depan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menoleh pada wanita itu. Ia adalah Park Ahwa, seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah akrab dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook karena keduanya meminjam buku-buku perpustakaan lebih sering daripada mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang menyusun tugas akhir.

"Ahwa ajumma, annyeong haseyo." Sungmin dan Ryeowook membungkuk sopan menyapa si penjaga perpustakaan.

"Kalian sedang apa, malam-malam seperti ini belum pulang?" tanyanya membuka mantel merah marun yang dipakainya. Ia baru saja datang untuk berjaga malam ini menggantikan Hyoyeon yang mendapat giliran jaga dari jam dua siang hingga jam delapan malam.

"Kami sedang mencari naskah partitur, ajumma." Sungmin tersenyum dengan beberapa naskah di tangannya.

"Untuk tugas kuliahmu?"

"Bu-bukan," Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku akan ikut _casting_ pemain opera. Kupikir, aku harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin agar aku diterima berperan di opera."

"Sejak tadi Sungmin mencari naskah partitur klasik yang kuno, tetapi belum menemukannya, ajumma." Tambah Ryeowook.

"Naskah partitur klasik, ya?" Ahwa berpikir sejenak. Ia melipat tangan sambil mengulum bibirnya. Matanya melirik ke langit-langit seakan sedang berpikir. "Hmm… sepertinya aku tau tempat yang tepat."

"Di mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tapi sayang sekali, Sungmin ssi. Perpustakaan kami tidak menyimpan naskah partitur klasik yang sudah kuno. Naskah itu sudah disumbangkan ke perpustakaan kota. Katanya itu merupakan aset berharga, jadi harus disimpan di tempat yang seharusnya."

Benar apa yang dipikirkan Ryeowook. Benda itu tidak mungkin bisa ditemukan di perpustakaan kampus yang baru berdiri sekitar lima puluh tahun ini. Naskah kuno pasti disimpan di tempat yang sangat rahasia agar tidak ada yang menjiplaknya.

"Di perpustakaan kota?" ulang Sungmin.

"Iya. Kau bisa datang ke sana. Temui saja Maria." Kata Ahwa. "Ia temanku. Ia pasti mau membantumu menemukan naskah-naskah partitur itu."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Keduanya bertatapan kemudian Sungmin pun tersenyum. "Baiklah, kami akan ke sana." Ucap Sungmin akhirnya. "Gamsahamnida, ajumma."

.

.

.

KRING!

Sebuah pintu kayu terbuka dan menyentuh bel bertanda ada tamu yang datang. Setelah bertemu dengan Ahwa, Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung mengikuti saran si penjaga perpustakaan itu untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota, tempat di mana terdapat naskah-naskah partitur yang diinginkan Sungmin.

Ryeowook sempat mengeluh sesaat sebelum mereka sampai di perpustakaan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan dan mereka masih ada di luar rumah tanpa makanan apapun. Hingga pada akhirnya Sungmin menyerah. Ia mengantar Ryeowook terlebih dahulu ke sebuah kedai burger di mana mereka bisa makan malam singkat, setelah itu baru berjalan menuju perpustakaan kota yang alamatnya diberikan oleh Ahwa. Perpustakaan kota itu tutup hingga pukul 11 malam dan kembali di buka pada pukul sembilan pagi nanti. Sungmin dan Ryeowook memiliki waktu kurang lebih dua setengah jam lagi untuk bisa menelusuri perpustakaan tersebut. Tak hanya itu, Ahwa juga memberitahu di mana mereka bisa bertemu dengan Maria, salah satu penjaga perpustakaan kota.

"Wah…" Sungmin menenggak melihat begitu besarnya perpustakaan kota. Selama ini ia hanya bermain di perpustakaan kampus, tanpa menyadari bahwa perpustakaan kota adalah tempat yang tiga kali lipat lebih besar dan lebih mewah dari perpustakaan kampusnya. "Ryeowook ah, besar sekali tempat ini."

Ryeowook yang sama-sama mengagumi tempat itu hanya mengangguk. Ia ikut menenggak dan menatapi setiap rak dan buku yang tertata rapi di tempat yang dinamai surga buku tersebut. Terdapat banyak sekali ruangan terbuka di dalam sana, dan dari tempatnya berdiri, Ryeowook bisa menebak bahwa di dalam setiap ruangan itu tersimpan buku-buku yang menggugah jiwanya untuk membaca.

"Bagaimana caraku mencari naskah klasik kuno, tempat ini besar sekali."

"Kau cari saja orang yang bernama Maria." Kata Ryeowook.

Tidak mungkin mereka masuk tanpa izin ke tempat besar nan mewah ini. Sungmin kemudian menunjuk pada sebuah meja panjang yang dipastikan adalah meja tamu. Ia dan Ryeowook menghampiri meja itu. Seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Annyeong haseyo. Selamat datang di perpustakaan kota. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pegawai itu ramah.

"Annyeong haseyo. Kami mahasiswi Korean National University of Arts. Kami ingin mencari koleksi naskah partitur klasik kuno." Ucap Sungmin ramah. Dari belakangnya, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu silahkan anda isi data diri di buku tamu terlebih dahulu." Ucap pegawai itu.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengisi buku tamu tersebut dengan nama dan asal universitas mereka. Setelah mengisi data diri, pegawai tersebut mengantar Sungmin dan Ryeowook ke sebuah ruangan bertema seni. Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya diam sambil mengikuti pegawai tersebut.

Perpustakaan besar ini memiliki beberapa ruangan yang hanya disekat oleh dinding tanpa adanya pintu. Ruangan-ruangan tersebut dibuat untuk mempermudah para tamu yang datang berkunjung agar bisa langsung menemukan buku yang mereka inginkan.

Terdapat ruangan dengan koleksi buku ensiklopedia, ruangan dengan buku penelitian, hingga ruangan dengan koleksi buku-buku ekonomi, politik, komunikasi, biografi dan lain-lain.

Salah satu ruangan yang sering dikunjungi oleh para pengunjung adalah ruang seni. Ruang seni terdapat di lantai empat. Sungmin dan Ryeowook diantar seorang pegawai menaiki lift ke lantai empat. Tepat ketika pintu lift terbuka, mereka langsung sampai di ruang seni yang dimaksud.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin berdecak kagum sementara Ryeowook tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Perpustakaan benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkan oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook sebelumnya. Besar, mewah pula. Kedua sahabat yang gemar membaca itu tidak ingin keluar secepatnya dari tempat ini sebelum mereka menjamahi semua buku-buku di dalamnya.

"Di perpustakaan ini, setiap ruangan memiliki penjaganya masing-masing." Katanya memecahkan lamunan dan decak kagum kedua gadis itu. "Malam ini yang berjaga di ruang seni adalah Maria. Jika kalian butuh bantuan, silahkan bertanya padanya."

Tepat dengan harapan. Sungmin tersenyum senang kemudian mengangguk pada si pegawai. Maria. Nama itu yang sejak tadi ingin ia tanyakan. Meski ia belum mengenal sosok Maria, tapi begitu Sungmin menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan ini ia sudah langsung ingin mencari orang bernama Maria.

"Annyeong haseyo." Tak lama setelah pegawai penjaga buku tamu itu pergi, sosok wanita tua yang diyakini bernama Maria itu muncul dari dalam ruang seni.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook membungkuk sopan. "Annyeong haseyo." Sapa mereka.

"Maria ajumma, ne?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne."

"Aku Lee Sungmin dan ini sahabatku, Kim Ryeowook." Sungmin memperkenalkan diri mereka. "Kami ingin mencari koleksi naskah partitur kuno." Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sungmin langsung menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya datang ke perpustakaan itu.

"Dengan senang hati saya akan bantu. Mari, saya tunjukkan tempatnya."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengikuti Maria yang bersikap ramah itu. Sesekali Maria mengajak mereka berbicara mengenai asal universitas mereka. Maria pun sempat mengatakan kalau ia adalah tetangga Ahwa dan sudah berteman lama dengan wanita itu.

Maria mengantarkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook ke tengah ruang seni. Perpustakaan yang besar dan mewah ini ternyata memiliki ruangan seni yang super besar, jauh di luar bayangan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Uniknya lagi ruang seni tidak hanya dilengkapi dengan koleksi buku berbau seni tetapi juga terdapat dua ruangan kaca. Maria menjelaskan bahwa satu ruang kaca itu berisikan beberapa alat musik yang dipajang. Alat-alat musik tersebut di antaranya adalah piano, biola, clarinet, serta cello. Benda itu disimpan bukan untuk dimainkan melainkan untuk dipajang karena usianya yang sudah beratus tahun dan masih utuh. Sementara satu ruang lainnya adalah kumpulan buku-buku usang yang usianya sudah ratusan tahun.

"Buku-buku itu…" Maria menunjuk pada buku-buku besar yang tertata rapi di dalam ruang kaca. Mereka masih berada di luar kaca dan hanya bisa memandanginya dari luar. "Di dalam buku-buku itu terselip beberapa partitur kuno yang tidak pernah lagi digunakan orang."

"Kenapa tidak pernah digunakan?"

Maria mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena lagunya sudah tidak familiar. Atau mungkin karena banyak lagu-lagu baru yang lebih menarik."

"Tapi lagu klasik kuno biasanya sangat menarik untuk dipelajari." Ucap Ryeowook yang sedikit tidak setuju dengan ucapan Maria. Bagaimanapun juga, karya-karya klasik kuno adalah karya yang cemerlang. Karya yang murni. Karya yang tidak akan pernah mati. Sebab musisi yang menciptakan karya di zaman sekarang pasti terinspirasi dari karya-karya sebelumnya.

"Bagi mahasiswi seperti kalian, sepertinya mempelajari lagu klasik kuno itu penting." Maria tersenyum. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kunci kecil berwarna perak. "Kalian tertarik untuk mempelajarinya?"

"Aku sangat tertarik." Jawab Sungmin tanpa berpikir lagi.

Maria pun mengangguk pelan. "Kalian beruntung datang kemari malam hari. Aku tidak berani membuka pintu kaca ini di siang hari karena terlalu banyak orang yang berkunjung. Aku takut ada orang tidak bertanggung jawab mencuri buku-buku ini. Tapi untuk kalian aku tidak keberatan meminjamkannya."

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Keberuntungan sangat berpihak padanya hari ini. Pagi hari ia menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya yang baru pulang bertugas malam dari luar kota, lalu sore tadi ia mendapat brosur untuk _casting_ pemain opera dari sahabatnya, dan sekarang ia mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa meminjam partitur kuno yang bisa ia persembahkan untuk _casting_ nanti. Sungguh hari selasa yang menyenangkan, batin Sungmin.

"Neomu gamsahamnida." Sungmin membungkuk pada Maria sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

Maria tanpa ragu membuka kunci pintu kaca itu kemudian mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk ke dalam bersama Ryeowook. Ruang kecil berukuran satu kali dua meter itu berhawa dingin dengan bau kertas. Sungmin senang dengan hawa seperti ini. Ia semakin bersemangat untuk mencari barang yang diincarnya.

Sungmin menyentuh sebuah buku coklat tua yang tebal dan besar. Ditariknya perlahan kemudian buku itu jatuh pada tangannya. Buku itu besar dan usang. Pada covernya terdapat tulisan 'Memory of Mine' dengan nama Klayton, nama si pengarang karya itu.

Gadis itu membuka cover buku tebalnya. Bukanlah sebuah buku rapi yang ia dapatkan melainkan berbagai potongan kertas kuno kecoklatan yang didapatinya. Ujung-ujung kertas itu sudah kotor dan beberapa kertas ada yang sudah robek. Dilihat dari tinta yang tertulis di atas buku itu, Sungmin berpikir bahwa kumpulan kertas ini sudah berusia lebih dari 50 tahun bahkan 100 tahun.

Sementara Sungmin masuk ke dalam pintu kaca tersebut, Ryeowook mencari buku-buku lain di sekitar ruang seni. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Ryeowook berada cukup jauh darinya. Sungmin baru saja akan mengajak Ryeowook berbicara tentang buku tua itu tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Gadis itu akhirnya terdiam sendirian. Matanya menjelajahi setiap goresan tinta yang membentuk naskah partitur.

Inilah yang kucari. Sungmin bergumam dalam hatinya.

Sungmin membuka lembar demi lembar kertas coklat yang terlepas dari buku tersebut. Semua kertas yang didapatinya adalah naskah partitur. Beberapa judul yang tertera di sana tidak ia kenal, bahkan ia tidak mengenal si pengarang lagunya.

Sungmin menyentuh tulisan tinta hitam yang tertera di atas kanan setiap naskah partitur. "Klayton." Ucapnya pelan.

Itulah nama si pengarang lagu. Ia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, tapi banyak dosen dan musisi senior yang gemar menamai anaknya dengan nama 'Klayton'. Setiap kali Sungmin bertanya tentang nama itu, mereka menjawab bahwa nama 'Klayton' adalah nama seorang yang melegenda di bidang seni dan mereka ingin keturunannya memiliki bakat seni yang luar biasa seperti yang dimiliki oleh orang zaman dahulu yang bernama 'Klayton'.

"Jadi ini karya-karya Klayton." gumamnya mengangguk.

Lagu-lagu ini tidak dikenalnya, namun ini cukup menarik dimata Sungmin. Ia melihat beberapa naskah dengan tiga judul yang berbeda. _Andante_ , _Lunar Ecplise_ dan _Evanesce_ yang dirasa Sungmin adalah lagu yang menarik untuk ia mainkan. Sungmin mampu membayangkan nada yang akan ia nyanyikan hanya melihat dari tangga nada yang tertera di dalam naskah tersebut.

Pilihan Sungmin jatuh pada naskah berjudul _Lunar Eclipse_. Lirik lagu itu cukup menyita perhatiannya. "Saigo no kioku wo sotto mune no oku ni. Yakitsukete nemuru yo." Sungmin membaca lirik berbahasa Jepang tersebut. Ia memiliki kemampuan berbahasa Jepang yang baik hingga ia mengerti lirik dari lagunya. Lirik itu menceritakan seseorang yang menginginkan semua memori masa lalunya terulang kembali karena memori itu terlalu indah dan terlalu manis.

Hawa dingin berhembus begitu saja sesaat setelah Sungmin membacakan lirik tersebut. Sungmin merasakan hawa itu menyapa leher belakangnya namun ia menganggap angin dingin itu adalah angin dari _air conditioner_ yang mendinginkan ruangan. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menatapi lirik berbahasa Jepang tersebut.

Ini lirik yang indah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin pun mengambil selembar kertas _Lunar Eclipse_ itu kemudian menutup buku besar kumpulan naskah partitur yang dikarang oleh Klayton. Gadis itu menggenggam naskah partitur pilihannya di dada kemudian keluar dari ruangan kecil berkaca itu.

"Aku menemukannya."

Sungmin berucap pada Ryeowook yang tengah bersandar di rak buku sambil membaca buku berjudul 'La Charlotta' sebuah karangan kuno yang merupakan kisah nyata dari seorang wanita Paris yang mati meninggalkan seratus kuntum mawar di atas piano yang dimainkannya.

Ryeowook menutup pintu buku itu kemudian menoleh Sungmin. Sahabatnya tersenyum sambil menghampiri Ryeowook. "Aku sudah dapatkan naskahnya." Kata Sungmin.

"Aku ingin lihat." Ryeowook mengambil naskah coklat yang ada di tangan Sungmin. "Kertas ini kuno sekali," komentar Ryeowook membulak balikkan kertas itu. "Seperti yang kau inginkan. Kuno." Ia melirik Sungmin seakan mengejeknya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu memukul bahu Ryeowook pelan. Ia tau sahabatnya bermaksud bercanda. Ryeowook membaca lirik yang tertera pada naskah itu dalam hati. Sambil membacanya Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sungmin meminta pendapat.

"Kau tau lagu ini?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu kau mau menyanyikan lagu ini karena…?"

"Karena aku yakin tidak ada yang menyanyikan lagu ini selain aku." Sungmin tersenyum percaya diri. Sungmin mengambil kembali naskah partitur yang merupakan nyawanya untuk _casting_ nanti. "Jika aku bisa menyanyikan lagu ini, para juri pasti berpikir bahwa aku orang yang menguasai lagu-lagu lama. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sungmin. Sahabatnya ingin sekali diterima menjadi pemain opera. Sungmin juga orang yang cukup ambisius ketika menginginkan sesuatu. Karena itu Sungmin tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam setiap usahanya.

"Aku setuju. Kau harus tampil berbeda dari yang lain." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Kau bantu aku, ne?"

Ryeowook mengulum bibirnya dan berpikir. "Kalau kau mau membantuku berkenalan dengan Li Xu, aku mau membantumu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman miring.

"Laki-laki China itu? Kau bercanda?" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. Li Xu adalah laki-laki asal China yang merupakan teman sekelas Sungmin di jurusan seni tarik suara. Sudah lama Ryeowook mengincar laki-laki itu, tapi sayangnya si laki-laki tidak mahir berbahasa Korea.

"Ah, sekarang aku tau kenapa kau seringkali menjemputku ke kelas," kata Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Karena ingin bertemu Li Xu?"

Pipi Ryeowook kini memerah karena malu. "Ah, sudahlah. Kita kan tadi membicarakan naskah partiturmu."

"Kau sendiri yang memancingku."

Seketika kedua sahabat itu tertawa bersama-sama. Suasana sunyi di dalam ruang seni kini menjadi hangat dan menyenangkan berkat dua gadis itu. Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun berjalan menuju meja depan ruangan, di sana terdapat Maria yang sedang duduk sambil membaca bukunya. Sungmin memperlihatkan naskah partitur yang ingin dipinjam Sungmin.

"Yang ini?" Maria mengangkat alisnya, ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat naskah yang dipilih Sungmin berjudul _Lunar Eclipse_.

"Ne." jawab Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?"

Ryeowook melihat gelagat aneh dari Maria. Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Memangnya kenapa, ajumma?" tanyanya.

Maria langsung menggeleng dengan senyuman. "Ah, ti-tidak. Hanya saja, tidak pernah ada yang memegang naskah itu sebelumnya."

Sungmin menjadi ragu karena ucapan Maria tadi. "Apa tidak apa-apa, jika aku meminjamnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Sungmin ssi." Maria memecahkan suasana canggung mereka. Ia mengambil naskah itu lalu menempelkan sebuah kertas tipis _barcode_ di belakang naskah kemudian men _scan_ nya hingga terdata ke komputer. _Barcode_ itu merupakan tanda bahwa Sungmin sedang meminjamnya dan harus mengembalikan naskah itu satu minggu ke depan. "Jangan lupakan tanggal pengembaliannya, ya." Maria tersenyum dan menyerahkan naskah partitur itu pada Sungmin.

"Gamsahamnida, ajumma." Sungmin dan Ryeowook sama-sama membungkuk lalu mengucapkan salam. Setelah itu keduanya pergi dari ruang seni.

Maria menatapi langkah kedua gadis yang sudah jam sepuluh malam ini masih berada di luar rumah. Maria mengulum bibirnya sejenak kemudian berpikir. Tidak ada yang salah dengan naskah yang dipinjam Sungmin. Hanya saja ada hal yang ia ingat dari naskah itu.

Maria mengetuk jemarinya di atas meja kayu tempat ia bekerja, kemudian ia pun beranjak dari duduknya. Maria berjalan ke arah rak buku yang berada di sudut kanan, tempat di mana terdapat koleksi buku biografi para seniman berabad-abad lalu dari mulai Schubert, Mozart hingga Beethoven. Ia menaiki sebuah tangga yang terpasang sisi rak buku. Maria yang sudah bekerja lebih dari lima tahun sudah hafal dengan buku-buku yang dijaganya di ruang seni. Ia pula yang mengatur dan menomori penempatan buku-buku tersebut.

Wanita itu berhenti pada rak buku ketiga dari atas. Terdapat sepuluh rak buku yang memenuhi dinding ruangan. Maria mengambil sebuah buku berwarna _dark blue_ dengan tebal tujuh sentimeter yang masih rapi. Berbeda dengan buku-buku lain, buku satu ini tidak diminati banyak orang hingga bentuk bukunya masih bagus.

Maria membuka lembar demi lembar pada buku itu. Ia terhenti pada halaman 207 di mana terdapat daftar judul lagu-lagu yang pernah diciptakan oleh si tokoh dalam biografi tersebut. Maria membaca tulisan hangeul yang tertera di bagian tengah halaman.

 **" _… Di malam gerhana bulan ia bersitegang dengan kebencian yang menggerogoti jiwanya. Meski satu detik, ia tak punya waktu untuk melantunkan syair hangatnya. Beri aku waktu! Tolong lantunkan syair itu untukku. Teriaknya yang semakin lama semakin membeku._ "**

Maria terdiam sejenak dan memahami kata demi kata pada tulisan biografi seorang tokoh lama yang melegenda. Buku berwarna _dark blue_ itu berjudul sama dengan buku berisi naskah-naskah partitur yang si tokoh buat, 'Memory of Mine'. Wanita itu kemudian membalikkan lembaran-lembaran pada buku itu hingga sampai pada lembaran ketiga di bagian depan buku. Tertulis nama si pengarang biografi bernama Shin Dong Hee. Tapi bukan itu yang ia cari. Ia kembali membuka lembaran keempat. Terlihat kotak hitam di tengah halaman. Maria terbelalak kaget.

Tidak mungkin!

Nafasnya tertahan seiring dengan kepanikan dan bulu kuduk yang merinding. Mengapa tidak ada? Maria bermaksud untuk melihat wajah si tokoh dalam biografi yang diceritakan Shin Dong Hee ini. Tetapi ternyata gambar wajah si tokoh itu tidak ada. Pada halaman keempat itu hanya terdapat kotak hitam besar dan tebal tanpa ada gambar wajah sedikitpun.

Maria menerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba membuat dirinya fokus. Ia juga membuka lembaran-lembaran selanjutnya dan melompat ke halaman terakhir. Tidak ada juga. Gambar wajah si tokoh ini tidak ada. Bagaimana bisa? Maria sudah sangat berpengalaman membaca buku biografi. Ia tau pada setiap buku biografi, pasti si penulis menyelipkan gambar wajah si tokoh yang diceritakan. Tapi mengapa di buku ini tidak ada wajah tokoh legendaris bernama Klayton tersebut?

Wanita yang ketakutan langsung menutup bukunya dengan cepat. Ia merasakan hembusan angin dingin ketika buku itu ditutupnya. Perasaannya jadi tidak karuan, tentu saja karena ada kejadian aneh ini. Sejenak Maria berpikir. Entah hanya perasannya saja atau memang kejadian ini berhubungan satu sama lain. Selama ia menjabat menjadi penjaga perpustakaan, ia tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang meminjam naskah berjudul _Lunar Eclipse_. Bahkan sejak disimpannya naskah itu di dalam perpustakaan, tidak ada orang yang meminjamnya atau membaca naskah kuno itu. Sampai hari ini tiba, seorang gadis datang bersama sahabatnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang gadis itu langsung meminjam naskah _Lunar Eclipse_. Apakah ini bertanda sesuatu? Maria mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan dengan tidak sadar ia menaruh buku itu di dadanya.

.

.

.

Kediaman Lee.

Suasana sunyi menyelimuti rumah bertingkat dua di pinggir kota Daegu. Rumah itu adalah rumah yang sudah ditempati Sungmin dan ibunya sejak ia berusia dua belas tahun, tepatnya pada saat ia dilanda kesedihan dan luka yang mendalam karena kehilangan ayahnya.

Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur meski sudah satu jam berbaring di atas ranjang empuknya. Kenapa tidak bisa tidur? Ia bergumam dalam hati. Sungmin sudah mencoba membulak balikkan tubuhnya tetapi ia tidak juga bisa terlelap.

Kini ia menyerah. Matanya masih belum ingin beristirahat.

Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian menurunkan kedua kakinya di sisi ranjang. Beberapa boneka berwarna merah muda itu ia singkirkan dari pangkuannya. Sungmin menaruh kedua tangannya di lutut yang terbalut oleh celana piyamanya berwarna _soft blue_ bermotif awan. Sungmin melirik jam weker _digital_ berbentuk kotak dengan warna merah muda menyala. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.40. Di saat seperti ini, Sungmin biasanya sudah terlelap.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah ikat rambut hitam di meja sisi ranjangnya kemudian mengikat rambut panjang terurai itu. Sungmin menatapi sebuah Samsung E-100 berwarna putih yang tergeletak bersamaan dengan gantungan kunci berkepala _Minnie Mouse_. Sungmin terdiam sejenak kemudian mengambilnya. Ia membuka ponsel _flip_ nya lalu melihat layar kecil ponsel yang menyala. Layar itu memperlihatkan foto dua sejoli yang sedang jatuh cinta. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya dan sang kekasih. Laki-laki bernama Lee Donghae itu adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang menghiasi hari-hari Sungmin selama ini.

Sungmin menggariskan senyuman tipis setiap kali melihat wajah dirinya dan Donghae yang dijadikan sebagai _wallpaper_ ponsel. Foto itu diambil ketika dirinya menemui Donghae di Seoul yang tengah bekerja. Donghae masih memakai pakaian kerjanya sementara Sungmin membalut tubuhnya dengan jaket tebal karena saat itu sedang musim dingin. Wajah Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan tampak manis sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyerongkan kepalanya pada Sungmin.

Melihat foto tersebut, Sungmin pun teringat sang kekasih. Ia mengetik beberapa digit nomor yang merupakan nomor telepon Donghae, ia bermaksud untuk menghubungi kekasihnya. Tetapi kemudian Sungmin terhenti. Tengah malam seperti ini Donghae pasti sudah tertidur. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya karena ia tau betapa berat pekerjaan Donghae.

Sungmin menutup ponsel _flip_ itu dan ia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis itu menaruh kembali ponselnya kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajar. Terdapat brosur hitam pemberian Ryeowook tadi sore di atas meja.

Brosur _casting_ itulah yang menyita perhatian Sungmin hingga ia tidak bisa tidur. Sungmin mengambil kertas brosur dan membacanya berulang kali tanpa bosan. Aku harus tenang, batinnya. Bagaimana ia bisa memaksimalkan diri untuk _casting_ nanti jika ia tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang. Di meja terdapat lembaran lain yang tak kalah menarik untuknya. Sebuah kertas kecoklatan yang merupakan naskah partitur yang baru saja ia pinjam malam ini dari perpustakaan kota.

" _Lunar Eclipse_." Sungmin membaca judul lagu tersebut.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Disaat senggang seperti ini Sungmin ingin memanfaatkan waktu dengan berlatih menyanyikan lagu yang tak pernah ia nyanyikan sebelumnya itu. Sungmin mengambil jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu kemudian memakainya. Ia mendekap naskah partitur itu di dadanya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Gadis itu melangkah dengan sangat pelan. Ia tak ingin membangunkan sang ibu yang diyakininya sudah tertidur pulas di kamar yang berada di sebrang kamarnya yang bernuansa merah muda. Sungmin mengendap-endap menuruni tangga kayu kemudian berjalan ke sebuah ruangan kecil terbuka di sisi kanan rumah.

Rumah Sungmin yang kecil namun rapi itu memiliki bentuk bangunan segi empat dengan dua ruangan depan yang terbagi dua. Satu adalah ruang tamu yang langsung mengarah ke pintu masuk dan satu lagi dijadikan ruang keluarga, tempat Sungmin dan sang ibu berkumpul atau sekedar bersantai di waktu hari libur.

Menurut gadis itu, ruangan ini adalah ruangan favoritnya. Di sinilah terdapat sebuah piano hitam kecil yang di atasnya terdapat tiga bingkai foto. Foto pertama adalah foto dirinya yang berada di pangkuan sang kakek ketika Sungmin berusia 2 tahun. Foto kedua adalah foto Sungmin yang memegang piala karena memenangkan lomba bermain piano di usianya yang masih menginjak 10 tahun. Dan foto terakhir adalah foto yang menjadi favorit Sungmin. Foto yang diambil oleh sang ibu. Di foto itu, tampak wajah Sungmin berusia 4 tahun yang tersenyum gembira tengah memainkan tuts piano dan di sisinya terdapat sang ayah yang ikut bermain piano bersama Sungmin.

Setiap kali melihat foto itu, Sungmin selalu teringat akan sosok ayahnya yang bertubuh gemuk. Sedang apa dirinya di surga? Sungmin bergumam selagi memandangi wajah sang ayah pada foto itu. Kehilangan sosok ayah adalah hal terpahit yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan menangis tiga hari tiga malam di dalam kamar tanpa makan apapun karena tidak rela ditinggal sang ayah. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Takdir memaksa Sungmin untuk tetap tegar menghadapi kematian sang ayah. Dan setiap kali Sungmin merindukan ayahnya, ia selalu bertemu dengan sosok wibawa itu di dalam mimpinya.

"Appa…" Sungmin memegang bingkai foto itu. Seakan sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya. "Aku ingin sekali bermain piano bersama appa lagi." kata Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

Sungmin membawa bingkai foto itu dan ia duduk di depan piano yang tertutup. Sungmin menarik nafas kemudian menghelanya. Ia mengelus gambar wajah sang ayah dengan ibu jarinya menandakan betapa ia sangat merindukan sang ayah saat ini.

"Aku akan mengikuti _casting_ pemain opera. Appa sudah tau kan' sejak dulu aku suka sekali menonton opera. Aku harap aku bisa bermain di atas panggung." Sungmin mencurahkan isi hatinya yang sendu sambil menaruh foto itu di sisi kanan kursi piano, seolah-olah menempatkan ayahnya duduk di sebelah dirinya. "Appa, dengarkan aku bernyanyi, ya."

Gadis itu pun membuka piano kemudian menaruh naskah _Lunar Eclipse_ pada tempatnya. Sungmin mulai menyentuhkan jemari lentiknya di atas tuts piano kemudian menekannya sesuai dengan tangga nada yang tertera pada naskah partitur.

Ia memainkan dahulu nada lagu _Lunar Eclipse_ dengan pianonya sampai ia mendapatkan nada yang pas untuknya bernyanyi. "Nananana~ Nanana~" Sungmin bersenandung tanpa membaca lirik lagunya terlebih dahulu. Ia harus menghafal nada lagunya kemudian memasukkan lirik lagunya.

Tangan Sungmin lihai bermain dengan tuts piano berkat kerja keras ayahnya yang sejak dulu mengenalkan Sungmin pada piano dan alat musik lainnya. Sungmin selalu menghayati lagu setiap kali memainkan musik pada piano itu. Piano ini bukanlah piano biasa. Di piano inilah semua memori indah Sungmin dan ayahnya terkumpul. Setiap nada yang dibunyikan oleh tuts piano itu membuat Sungmin teringat akan sang ayah. Sudah hampir satu tahun Sungmin tak menyentuh piano itu karena ia terlalu sibuk berlatih di luar rumah. Sungmin terhanyut dalam nada lagu yang dibawakannya. Meski ia tidak hafal lagu itu, namun Sungmin merasakan ketenangan pada lagu tersebut.

Sambil melihat lirik, Sungmin pun menyanyikan bait lagu itu sedikit demi sedikit. "Kimi ga taiyou nara. Boku wa tsuki to natte. Tonight~ subete wo sasageyou..." Sungmin menghentikan permainan pianonya sejenak sesuai dengan nada lagu pada naskah partitur.

Sedetik ketika Sungmin hendak melanjutkan permainan pianonya, not balok yang dicoret oleh tinta hitam itu perlahan menebal dengan sendirinya. Secara tiba-tiba not balok tersebut mengeluarkan cairan merah.

Sungmin terdiam kemudian mengerutkan dahi melihat hal tersebut. Cairan itu mengalir membasahi beberapa not balik lainnya di bawah. Sungmin mendekati kertas tersebut dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya secara perlahan. Dari jari kurus itu, ia merasakan basah dan dingin. Sungmin membalikkan tangannya dan menatapi cairan yang menempel di jarinya.

BRAK!

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan mundur satu langkah dengan cepat kilat hingga membuat bingkai foto yang ditaruh di kursi piano itu terjatuh dan membuat suara hentakan cukup keras. Untung saja bingkai itu tidak pecah. Sungmin mengambil bingkai tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas kursi piano lagi. Kemudian tatapannya bergantian melihat cairan merah yang ada pada kertas dengan yang ada pada jarinya. Dengan cepat ia menggesekkan kelima jemarinya secara bersamaan agar cairan tersebut terhapus dari telunjuknya.

Darah?

Dari mana datangnya?

Not balok yang baru saja dinyanyikan oleh Sungmin itu dengan tiba-tiba meneteskan darah merah yang pekat hingga membuat si gadis ketakutan. Nafas Sungmin seketika naik turun tidak karuan. Ia sangat tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apa ini halusinasi, atau kenyataan? Sungmin membatin dalam hatinya dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia tak berani menyentuh naskah itu lagi dan hanya bisa melangkah ke belakang menjauhi naskah yang masih bersandar pada pianonya.

Sungmin menarik nafas kemudian menghelanya perlahan. Tenang. Ia harus menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kejadian aneh ini hanya mimpi buruk.

Kakinya yang berbalut sandal tidur berbentuk kelinci berwarna merah muda itu tidak dapat lagi menahan diri. Ia pun akhirnya berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai atas dengan terburu-buru. Sungmin meninggalkan naskah partitur misterius itu di piano yang masih terbuka. Ia juga meninggalkan bingkai fotonya di kursi piano. Yang Sungmin lakukan adalah melindungi diri dari kejadian aneh itu dan segera membangunkan dirinya yang bermimpi buruk, meski ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi.

TENG!

Ketika Sungmin sudah mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat, sebuah bayangan muncul dan membunyikan tuts piano dengan nada 'Do' pada piano Sungmin sebagai tanda bahwa semuanya akan dimulai. Seperti pada tangga nada yang selalu diawali dengan 'Do'.

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

.

.

.

Chingu-deul baca chapter 1 nya ga sendiri kan? Awas tuh bayangannya ada di belakang kalian hihihi.

by the way, guess who? Siapa coba bayangan yang muncul tiba-tiba itu? hm padahal author ga ngundang dia loh.

.

.

.

Sekalian dong minta review-nya buat chapter pertama kita, newbie nih butuh banyak komentar sama saran dari chingu-deul supaya kalian betah bacanya. yuhuuu...

*Kyumin bow*


End file.
